


Ice Cream on a Hot Day

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [22]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Digimon, Crushes, First Dates, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Taichi and Koushiro are hanging out when Koushiro decided that he wanted ice cream. Taichi indulges his crush.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Completed Works [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ice Cream on a Hot Day

Taichi and Koushiro was hanging out as Taichi talked about attending summer camp for soccer players. "Or maybe, me and you can join a camp together, if you want to?" Taichi asked, wanting to hang out with Koushiro more as he enjoyed the younger boy's company. Taichi was glad that the genius boy wasn't irritated by his love of soccer but that was because that Koushiro understood. He loved his computer as much as Taichi loved soccer and he was glad that Taichi was interested in how a computer had so many parts. He was glad that Taichi didn't mind that he rambled about computer but he had never realized that it was because of the fact that Taichi simply stares at him while he listens to his adorable rambling. Taichi would gain a blush on his face as he watched Koushiro have a smile on his face while talking about technology and all the other things he was interested in. 

The more two boys stayed outside, the more hotter it was getting and both boys started to sweat because it was that hot outside. "Hey, can we get ice cream?" Koushiro turned towards the taller boy that was with him with a soft, yet shy smile on his face. Taichi smiled as he couldn't refuse the young boy. 

"Of course! There is an ice cream parlor just down the street." Taichi tells Koushiro, whose smile turned even more soft and Taichi was hoping that his blush wasn't too noticeable as he couldn't help but to be happy when Koushiro's smile was shining brightly. Taichi reached out his hand and Koushiro placed his hand in the taller and bigger's boy hand. Taichi blushed even more out of happiness because Koushiro was holding his hand. 

As they walked to the ice cream parlor, Koushiro gave Taichi all the details about the parts of the phone and Taichi listened with a soft grin on his face, happy that Koushiro was very open with him. When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Taichi asked for a vanilla for Koushiro and chocolate for him. After he paid for the ice cream, they waited around their ice cream cones. When their ice cream was given to them, Taichi took Koushiro by the hand as they walked to one of the tables that had a TV in front of it. As they talked to each other while eating ice cream, they felt so happy and so at peace with each other. 

After the two had finished eating their ice cream, Taichi took Koushiro to the park where he willingly pushed Koushiro on the swings, sharing soft smiles with the boy he called his friend and crush.

It had been a long day for the two boys but when they had finally arrived back home, Taichi felt super accomplished of himself. _I've made Koushiro smile a lot today!_ He thought to himself as he smiled happily. He then turned to Koushiro and bowed at him. "Thank you for allowing me to take you out on a date, Koushiro." Taichi then blushed when he realized what he had said. _Wh-what the heck? Now, he's going to think I'm weird!_ Taichi panicked at the thought but his head was cleared when Koushiro smiled up at him. 

"Can we have another date like just the one we've had today?" He asked and Taichi nodded his head. 

"Of course!" He answered happily as they both grinned at each other, happy with how the day's events had gone. Taichi decided that he would do better with asking Koushiro out on dates and after he had walked into his apartment after making sure that Koushiro was back at his place safely, Hikari laughed at her brother's inability to ask out Koushiro in a straightforward way but she did enjoy the story that he had for her because of it. 


End file.
